1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power management and, more specifically, to remote graceful power management.
2. Description of the Background Art
Existing managed client computer systems and their integrated management controllers typically adhere to the Alert Standard Format (“ASF”) specification for platform-internal management communications. The ASF specification defines ungraceful power control commands where a management controller receives a power control request from a remote management console.
Historically, out-of-band management controllers integrated into managed client computer systems have only allowed remote management consoles to perform ungraceful remote power operations (e.g., power-up, power-down, power-reset, etc.). These power control operations occur at the hardware level, such that a functioning host operating system would not be made aware of an impending power state change. As a result, an ungraceful power state change can cause data loss due to possible file system corruption, as well as delays associated with operating system integrity checks on a subsequent boot-up.
Due to the possible damage associated with an ungraceful power state change, ASF power control has always been intended to be used as a last resort to, for example, restart a locked-up system. However, this limits a remote administrator's ability to manage a fully-functional system.
Accordingly, what is desired is a mechanism by which to manage graceful power state changes.